Reunited or Not
by CassanderRoshack
Summary: Short Story. Sebastian texts Jim that he plans to leave when he finds out about the consulting criminals plans. He rushes to save him... will he make it in time and what will happen afterward to them?


I'm leaving today. –SM

Where are you going? –JM

Back to Germany, maybe the US. –SM

Why? –JM

You know why. –SM

I don't actually. Elaborate, Moran. –JM

I'd done with your obsessions. He'll get you killed and I'm not going to watch. –SM

It's not an obsession. –JM

Yes it is, Jim. I know what it looks like. I've seen it before. I'm not going to watch you try to beat someone for the hell of it and get yourself hurt. –SM

You aren't allowed to leave. I say when you can go. –JM

I can and I will. It's either him or me. –SM

[No Reply]

Jim. I'm serious. –SM

Don't make me choose, Moran. The results won't end well. –JM

I don't want to. But I will do it if I have to. –SM

Then don't and make it easier on yourself. –JM

Cut the shit, James! I can't stay when you keep trying to get yourself killed! That little stunt with the pool? I checked, you didn't have a damn piece of backup. You didn't fucking tell me at all! –SM

Oh? I thought that was fun. Amazing how a couple of lights can work so very well. –JM

See? That. That right there. –SM

I don't see the problem. –JM

That's the problem. You don't see how fucking important you are to me and I'm done trying to show you! I'm not going to bury you, Jim. I've done it too many times to other people I cared about. I won't do it for you. –SM

You won't have to. I know how to handle myself, dearest 'Bastian. –JM

No. No you don't. Clearly you've made your choice. –SM

Fine. I'll stop. –JM

One, I don't believe you. Two, when is this miracle going to take place? –SM

Right now. –JM

Swear it. I don't want to come home and find that Holme's brats shit all over the apartment. –SM

I swear, Sebby. Cross my heart and hope to die. –JM

Jim, what the fuck are you doing on top of St. Bart's roof?! –SM

Taking care of the problem, sweetheart. –JM

JIM. No. –SM

Don't you dare! –SM

You can continue! –SM

Fuck Sherlock if you want! Just don't do anything stupid! Please! –SM

I'm done, Sebastian. –JM

Oh god, please don't. I'm sorry, don't please. I love you. I just didn't want it to come to this. Please don't you jump! –SM

What in the hell makes you think I'm going to jump, moron? –JM

I DON'T KNOW. BECAUSE YOU ARE ON THE EDGE OF A GOD DAMN ROOF TELLING ME YOU ARE DONE!? –SM

I'm just sitting down for Christ's sake. –JM

STILL. GET AWAY FROM THE DAMN LEDGE! SEE?! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK. –SM

I'll be fine, Sebastian. –JM

I'm just waiting for someone. –JM

Is that Sherlock… -SM

No… -JM

Then who is it. –SM

None of your business. –JM

It is my business when someone important as you are to me is about to meet someone on top of a roof while sitting on the edge! –SM

It's fine, darling. –JM

No it's not! –SM

I have to go now. I have things to take of. –JM

Please. Don't do anything stupid. I love you, alright? –SM

Jim? –SM

[No Reply]

-Few Hours After The Hall-

Sebastian Moran? –M

Go fuck yourself, Mycroft. Leave me alone. –SM

I just thought you'd want to collect the body. –M

I'll go it when I'm god dam- [Unsent]

… Thanks. –SM

You deserve that courtesy since you served our country so long. It's in the St. Bart's morgue. –M

Sorry. For your loss too. –SM

Thank you. –M

We will continue our search for you tomorrow. –M

Even Evil needs a day off. –M

So does Good. See ya around Holmes. –SM

Likewise. –M

The walk to St. Bart's was too long for Sebastian's liking. He didn't look at his phone again and didn't glance at the cops who were still examining where the younger Holmes had fallen. He stared at the blood for a minute before walking inside and down toward the morgue. Jim's body lay in the cold room on a metal gurney. It looked like they had just peeled him off the rooftop and thrown him down there with none of his wounds being close or tended to. His eyes were still open as if he was just frozen in thought. Sebastian swallowed and looked him over before shutting his eyes tightly.

"Why…" Sebastian whispered, his voice cracked as he held Jim's cold hand in his. "Why, Jim? Couldn't you just stop? Even for me?" He choked and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. The blond lowered his eyelids with the palm of his hand. Leaning forward, he rested his head against Jim's. At least he finally looked peaceful now.

"I… I can close my own eyes, Moran…", Jim's voice came in a small shaken whisper. A small ball rolled down his sleeve and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked up at his sniper. "I told you I'd stop when I finished." Sebastian stilled at the sounds of his now dead lover's voice. "I swear to god, if this is some sick joke that your ghost is playing on me… I'm going to kill myself just too fucking beat the shit out of you." He opened his eyes to see Jim's own brown eyes and his tell-tale smirk. He swallowed, "Damn… That's a good joke."


End file.
